Blaine's Goodbye
by SmartBlackRose
Summary: Un mal entendu entre Kurt et Blaine qui fait faire une mini crise de coeur à tout le monde et qui fait prendre conscience de tout ce qui nous passe sous le nez. Vraiment très mauvais résumé. Très très mauvais résumé. Vous êtes mieux de venir lire. Mention de suicide et de violence. Rated T parce que je suis parano!
1. Prologue

**Salut tout le monde! Wow, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas publié. Aucun syndrome de la page blanche. J'avais justement trop de fics qui trainaient et je n'arrivait pas à me décider d'en finir une. Bref, je suis là maintenant. C'est quelque chose d'assez sombre et avertissement, mention de suicide et de violence, donc si vous n'aimez pas, ****arrêtez-vous tout de suite. Les chapitres sont tous assez courts et il devrait y en avoir environ une dizaine. Comme je n'aime pas le suspense, je vais publier les premiers en bloc et ensuite je vais écrire les nouveaux en essayant d'en publier un par semaine!**

**Assez de blabla! Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en pensez.**

* * *

_Prologue: La découverte_

Kurt monta dans sa chambre en souriant légèrement après le départ de Blaine et soupira de contentement en se laissant tomber sur son lit. Il sentit quelque chose dans son dos et saisit le petit morceau de plastique facilement identifiable.

Une clé USB. Blaine avait dû la faire tomber en sortant ses trucs de son sac pour faire ses devoirs lorsqu'ils étaient revenus du lycée. Il la fit légèrement tourner entre ses doigts en se promettant de lui remettre le lendemain, se disant que son petit-ami allait se mettre à stresser s'il ne retrouvait pas ses devoirs. Ce fut alors qu'il tomba sur une minuscule inscription, presque imperceptible s'il n'avait pas fait bien attention . « _Pour mon amour_ ». Il n'était pas certain de ce qu'il voulait faire, de ce qu'il devait faire, plutôt. La remettre à Blaine sans l'ouvrir ou ouvrir son ordinateur et regarder ce qu'elle contenait.

Après tout, Blaine ne devait pas avoir quelqu'un d'autre qu'il appelait mon amour. Il entendit son père l'appeler, hésita un moment en regardant le satané morceau de plastique. Il déposa finalement la clé à contre-coeur et descendit rapidement les escaliers, la voix de Burt s'impatientant.

Le souper se déroula normalement, Finn racontant son entrainement de foot la bouche pleine de spaghetti et Carole discutant avec Burt de sa journée à l'hôpital et lui de celle au garage. Le jeune châtain était dans la lune et il finit rapidement son repas pour monter dans sa chambre, sa curiosité vivement piquée.

Il se jeta quasiment sur la clef, tirant son ordinateur portable sur ses genoux et sautillant sur son lit en attendant qu'il ne s'allume. Un dossier s'afficha automatiquement et le sang de Kurt se glaça en voyant le titre: Blaine's goodbye. Cinq fichiers numérotés ayant un titre différent étaient devant ses yeux et il les fixa pendant une seconde avec les yeux écarquillés avant d'ouvrir le fichier numéro un: Merci à Mercy.

* * *

**Oui, je sais, c'est court! Mais il y en a d'autres qui suivent bientôt! Donc review? Pwease?**

**SmartBlackRose**


	2. Chapitre 1: Mercy à Mercy

**Okay, c'est vraiment très très très court. J'en suis peu fière. Même très ****déçue. J'espère honnêtement que les prochains chapitres seront mieux. Bonne lecture quand même.**

* * *

_Chapitre 1: Merci à__ Mercy._

Kurt sourit en voyant le fichier. C'était une photo de lui et Blaine s'embrassant dans l'auditorium de McKinley, pendant une visite. C'était juste un peu avant qu'il ne transfère. Kurt se rappelait parfaitement ce jour-là. Ils étaient tous les deux rentrés chez Kurt et c'est là qu'ils avaient eu leur première fois.

Il n'avait jamais eu conscience que quelqu'un avait vu leur baiser, encore moins qu'ils avaient étés photographiés. C'était magnifique. Pile au bon moment. En commentaire, Blaine avait écrit quelques mots expliquant la photo.

''_Je suppose que tu te souviens de cette fois-là. Mercedes m'a remis la photo pour que je te la montre, mais elle restée affiché dans ma chambre depuis_''.

Le prochain fichier était une autre photo, cette fois-ci les Warblers en train de chanter. C'était au club des coeur solitaires. Blaine n'avait rien écrit et Kurt haussa les épaules, intrigué.

Il ferma les fichier, prenant soin de les sauvegarder dans son ordinateur et passa au suivant : Une chanson pour toi.

* * *

**Quand je disais très court... :( **

**Les liens pour les photos sont sur mon profil**

**Prière de me dire s'il ne fonctionne pas, j'essayerai d'en trouver un autre.**

**SmartBlackRose**


	3. Chapitre 2: Une chanson pour toi

**Bon! Un chapitre un peu plus long, mais j'avoue que c'est de la triche parce que c'est la partie songfic'. En tout cas, la chanson est Not Alone de Darren Criss et le lien est sur mon profil! Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Kurt entendit un air inconnu débuter et c'était chose plutôt surprenante, puisqu'il avait un répertoire musical assez élargit. Mais ce qui le surprit encore plus, ce fut quand la voix de Blaine retentit et qu'il comprit que c'était une chanson qu'il avait écrit lui-même.

I've been alone

_J'ai été seul_

Surrounded by darkness

_Cerné par la noiceur_

I've seen how heartless

_J'ai vu comment le monde pouvait être_

The world can be

_Si impitoyable _

Kurtfronça les sourcils en entendant les paroles, tellement à l'opposé de ce que Blaine pouvait chanter d'habitude. Lui et ses chansons fringantes, heureuses, celle-ci était lente et de la tristesse perçait dans voix.

I've seen you crying

_Je t'ai vu pleuré _

You felt like it's hopeless

_Tu avais l'impression qu'il n'y avait plus d'espoir_

I'll always do my best

_Je ferai toujours de mon mieux_

To make you see

_Pour te faire voir_

Le châtain sourit en repensant à leur première rencontre, rougissant en se rappelant qu'il avait quasiment fondu en larmes devant cet inconnu qu'il était sensé espionner, se maudissant de sa faiblesse. Tant de choses avaient changées depuis et Blaine était désormais la personne avec qui il partageait tout.

Baby, you're not alone

_Bébé, tu n'es pas seul_

Cause you're here with me

_Parce que tu es ici avec moi _

And nothing's ever gonna bring us down

_Et rien ne pourra nous faire couler_

Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you

_Parce rien ne peut m'empêcher de t'aimer_

And you know it's true

_Et tu sais que c'est vrai _

Blaine et ses grandes promesses d'amour éternel. Si Kurt était fleur bleue, Blaine était au moins dit degrés au dessus de ça.

It don't matter what'll come to be

_Peu importe ce que je deviendrai_

Our love is all we need to make it through

_Notre amour est tout ce don't nous avons besoin pour passer au travers  
_Now I know it ain't easy

_Je sais que ce n'est pas facile_

But it ain't hard trying

_Mais il n'est pas difficile d'essayer_

Every time I see you smiling

_Chaque fois que tu sourit_

And I feel you so close to me

_Et que je te sens près de moi _

And you tell me

_Et que tu me dis  
_Baby, you're not alone

_Bébé, tu n'es pas seul_

Il avait inversé les rôle et soudainement, un souvenir revint à Kurt. Ils étaient dans le lit de Blaine et il était en train de s'endormir lorsque Blaine s'était mit à fredonner légèrement. Cette chanson. Kurt n'y avait pas vraiment porté attention à ce moment, se laissant bercer par la voix de son petit-ami, mais c'était exactement cette chanson-là.

I still have trouble

_J'ai encore des problèmes_

I trip and stumble

_J'avance et je trébuche_

Trying to make sense of things sometimes

_Essayant de donner un sens au chose_

I look for reasons

_Je cherche des raisons_

But I don't need 'em

_Mais je n'en ai pas besoin_

All I need is to look in your eyes

_Tout ce que j'ai besoin c'est de regarder dans tes yeux_

And I realize

_Et je réalise  
_Baby I'm not alone

_Bébé je ne suis pas tout seul_

Cause you're here with me

_Parce que tu es ici avec moi_

Lorsque la chanson se termina, Kurt fut forcé d'essuyer les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Blaine lui avait écrit une chanson. Pour lui. Il commença alors à se demander quel était le but de tout ça et il espérait vraiment qu'il y aurait une explication quelque part là-dedans. Il avait vraiment un mauvais pressentiment du pourquoi et du comment du message qu'essayait de lui faire passer Blaine. Il passa alors au prochain fichier, celui qui portait son nom, de plus en plus intrigué par le contenu de cette clé USB.

* * *

**Review? S'il vous plait?**

**SmartBlackRose**


	4. Chapitre 3: La lettre

**Oooouh! Le chapitre que j'aime le plus jusqu'à maintenant! Je crois bien que j'ai pleuré toutes les larmes de mon corps en l'écrivant. Un peu parce que je sais ce qui vous attend, aussi. ''Bonne lecture'' !**

* * *

Kurt lu attentivement la lettre qui lui était adressé, sentant la panique monter en lui à chaque seconde. Plus il avançait, plus il avait envie d'arrêter, mais il se forçait à continuer, sachant qu'il fallait qu'il finisse cette fichu lettre, celle qui était en train de détruire son existence.

« _Kurt, on aura passé si peu de temps ensemble. C'est dommage, car dès le début, tu es devenu toute ma vie. Ma vie, cette expression semble si dérisoire au moment où j'écris ça. Cette vie qui ne m'a jamais donnée l'impression d'être mienne, que je la contrôlais. Depuis ma naissance, mon avenir était tout tracé. J'épouserais une belle femme, probablement riche et je reprendrais la compagnie de mon père. Enfin, tout ça a si peu d'importance maintenant. C'est toi qui importe, et toi seulement. Kurt, mon amour, ma vie. Tu es celui qui m'a maintenu en vie un peu plus longtemps. Ce n'est pas suffisant, cependant. Mais je ne veux jamais que tu te sentes coupable de ce qui est arrivé. Jamais. Lorsque je t'ai rencontré, je savais déjà que ça arriverait. J'étais arrivé au bout de mon temps. Je le savais, c'était inévitable. Mais pour une fois, pendant un temps, j'ai hésité. Longuement. Tu as presque réussit à me faire changer d'avis. Je t'aime tellement, je ne veux jamais que tu en doutes. Ne doutes jamais de toi. Tu es un homme fabuleux et si la perfection portait un nom, elle porterait le tien. Peu importe ce que les gens te disent, ne te laisses jamais marcher sur les pieds. Je suis certain que tu trouveras quelqu'un de bien Kurt, de mieux que moi. Tu feras ton entrée à la NYADA et accomplira tout tes rêves. Tu sais, la chanson, quand je l'ai écrit, je pensais vraiment que j'y arriverais, que je passerais au travers. Mais je crois désormais que certaines personnes ne sont pas nécessairement faites pour vivre et que je suis l'une d'elle. J'ai vraiment essayé, pour toi. Maintenant, cette chanson t'appartient, ainsi que la plupart des choses auxquelles je tenais et tu es en droit d'en faire ce que tu en veux. Mais je t'en prie, mon cœur, écoutes-la et pense à moi, à ce que nous avons vécus ensemble. Souviens-toi des bons souvenirs et ne soit pas mélancolique en songeant à ce qu'aurait pu être notre vie. Et ne fais pas comme moi, tu es fort Kurt, pas comme moi. Mon cœur est à toi, il l'a toujours été. Mais au moment où tu liras ça, il sera déjà trop tard. Je serai parti et j'aurai accompli ma mission. _

_Je t'aime, Kurt. Tu étais mon âme sœur. Ne pleures pas mon amour, tu as tout un avenir devant toi, contrairement à moi. »_

Il savait que ce n'était pas une erreur s'il avait trouvé ça. Alors, bien que sachant qu'il ne répondrait pas à son portable, il se mit à hurler, seul dans sa chambre, le nom de Blaine. Il hurla à s'en déchirer l'âme pendant qu'il arrachait la clé USB et qu'il cherchait désespérément ses clefs de voiture. Il entendit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir, comme défoncée, mais ne s'en préoccupa pas, faisant volte-face et fonçant pour atteindre la porte de la maison, entendant à peine son père, Finn et Carole l'appeler. Il conduit jusque chez Blaine en dépassant toutes les limites de vitesse, passant plusieurs feux rouge pendant ce qui lui sembla être des heures. Il voyait à peine où il allait, le regard voilé de larmes et il dût ravaler un sanglot en voyant la maison de Blaine. Il ouvrit, ou plutôt défonça la porte, se rappelant que les parents de Blaine n'étaient pas là et que celui-ci était seul. Il monta directement à l'étage et entendit un bruit de chute au moment où il ouvrait la porte…

* * *

**Hehehe. Je suis vraiment méchante. Et je suis tellement méchante que je vais vous laisser mariner un peu. Disons, hum, à mercredi prochain?**

**MOUHAHAHAHAH!**

**SmartBlackRose**


	5. Chapitre 4: Blaine

**Hehe. Salut. Je vous ai presque oublié. Ma faute. Mais je suis là maintenant, donc je publie! Je vous avais dit une semaine, ça fait une semaine, voilà! **

* * *

Kurt entra dans la chambre en trombe et se sentit soudainement soulevé du sol et plaqué contre le mur, une main contre sa gorge. Son premier réflexe fut de repousser son assaillant, mais il le regarda et fondit en larmes avant de s'accrocher au corps qui le maintenait au mur.

-Kurt?, demanda Blaine, plus que surpris.

-Oh Blaine! Blaine! J-J'ai cru que... J'ai cru que…

-Kurt? Kurt! Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

-La clé… J'ai trouvé la-la clé!

-Quelle clé ? De quoi tu parles? Bébé, qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé?

-Elle est tombé de ton sac, e-et je n'ai pas pu… Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de regarder! Oh Blaine! J'ai eu tellement peur! Tu es vivant! Tu es là!

Blaine comprit soudainement et prit un air horrifié en serrant Kurt contre lui.

-Oh mon dieu! Kurt! Kurt, regardes-moi, regardes-moi!

Kurt releva la tête sous le coup de la surprise, la voix de Blaine ayant monté au moins de deux octaves.

-Je suis là! Je ne vais nulle part! Je te jure que ce n'est pas ce que tu crois!

-Que veux-tu que je crois, Blaine? J'avais ta… Ta… Cette lettre devant les yeux! C'était plus que clair!

-Non! Kurt, attends! Viens ….

Il entraina doucement Kurt vers son lit et s'assit avec lui avant de le bercer doucement.

-Shhh… Du calme… Je ne partirai pas… Kurt… Je t'aime… Respire…

Il lui murmura des mots rassurant jusqu'à ce qu'il entende sa respiration se calmer.

-Qu'est-ce que tu voulais faire, Blaine? Ne me dis pas que ce n'était rien.

-Non. Ce n'est pas rien. J'en ai conscience. Je suis tellement désolé que tu aies vu ça.

-Expliques-moi, Blaine, je t'en supplie, dis-moi que je rêve.

-Non. Tu n'a rien rêvé. C'était il y a plusieurs années, Kurt. Lorsque j'étais dans mon ancien lycée. Ces mecs me harcelaient et c'était la seule solution que je voyais. Lorsqu'ils m'ont tabassé, j'ai passé des mois à hésiter. J'y songeais tout le temps et même lorsque je suis rentré à Dalton, puis dans les Warblers, je ne me voyais aucun avenir un coup sorti de là. C'était temporaire. Un coup sortie, ça recommencerais, je retournerais dans le vrai monde, avec ces gens horribles qui me haïssait. Même mes parents me regardaient comme une tare, une chose dégoutante. Je n'avais plus personne. Puis je t'ai rencontré. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je n'avais pas passé à l'acte, mais je suis heureux de ne pas l'avoir fait. Dès que je t'ai rencontré, dès que j'ai croisé le Kurt terrifié dans cet escalier, une partie de moi a su que je devais te connaitre. Pour la première fois, je pouvais compter sur quelqu'un. Je faisais semblant que c'était moi qui t'aidait, mais tu m'aidais beaucoup plus. Tu m'as sauvé la vie, Kurt.

-Mais la lettre…

-Je sais. Laisses-moi finir. Tu étais là, à mes côtés, mais j'avais l'impression de rêver, que c'était trop beau pour être vrai. Et je me rappelais ce qui m'était arrivé avec les mecs de mon lycée. On venait d'avoir notre première dispute, lorsque tu voulais retourner à McKinley et j'ai paniqué. Je croyais que tu ne m'aimais plus. Que tu préférais retourner avec tes amis. J'avais besoin de toi. Mais j'ai ensuite compris que c'était parce qu'ils te manquaient, que je ne pouvais pas être la seule personne dans ta vie. J'ai quand même voulu te suivre, pour rester avec toi, pour m'assurer que tu ne finirais pas comme moi. Puis arrêté d'y penser peu à peu, c'est partie de mon esprit. Tout ce que je vois désormais, c'est nous deux, à New York, ou encore nous deux, plus vieux, racontant et chantant des histoires à nos enfants.

-Je t'aime, Blaine. N'en doute jamais. On passera notre vie ensemble et…

Ils furent interrompus par la sonnerie du portable de Kurt et celui-ci l'extirpa de sa poche.

-Papa? Oui je vais bien… Blaine aussi… Je suis vraiment désolé… Oui j'arrive. À plus.

-Tout va bien? S'inquiéta Blaine.

-Oui, c'est juste que Finn et lui m'ont vu partir et disons que je n'étais pas très calme.

-Oh! Oh… Je crois que tu devrais y aller, alors, dit-il, l'air déçu.

-Viens avec moi, proposa Kurt.

-Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, Kurt, tu vas probablement devoir t'expliquer et…

-Justement. C'est ton histoire, Blaine et tu pourrais rester dormir, on n'a pas cours demain et j'aimerais bien passer du temps avec toi.

-Bien. Laisses-moi juste prendre quelques affaires.

-Blaine! dit Kurt en attrapant son bras.

-Kurt…

Kurt l'enlaça doucement et soupira de soulagement.

-Ne t'avise jamais de me refaire un truc comme ça, Blaine Anderson Warbler. Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime! Ne me refais plus un truc comme ça! Tu n'as pas le droit, c'est clair?

-Oui. Je te le jure, Kurt. Attends-moi. Je t'accompagne. Tu n'es pas en état de conduire, de toute façon. Je ne sais d'ailleurs pas comment tu as fait pour te rendre ici.

-Ne t'avise pas de prendre ton gel, Blaine!

Il sourit, se pencha légèrement pour embrasser Kurt et attrapa un sac. Kurt le vit mettre quelques vêtements dans celui-ci et y glisser un petit cahier.

-Qu'est-ce que…

-Tu verras. Viens, ton père va s'inquiéter.

Kurt attrapa la main de Blaine et ne la lâcha que pour entrer et sortir de la voiture. Il se colla à Blaine au point de pouvoir poser sa tête sur son épaule et celui-ci l'embrassa sur le dessus du crâne. Il prit une grande inspiration et ouvrit lentement la porte, comme s'il craignait de se faire prendre. Blaine sentit sa mâchoire se contracter contre son épaule en apercevant son père, mais il ne releva pas la tête, se rapprochant encore un peu plus.

-Kurt. Blaine, dit doucement Burt.

-Bonjour, M. Hummel.

-Kurt? Tu es certain que tout va bien?

-Oui. Est-ce que…. Est-ce que Blaine peut rester, cette nuit? Dans ma chambre, s'il te plait?

-Tu veux bien m'expliquer, là ? Parce que je suis un peu perdu. Tu pars sans un mot, ou plutôt en hurlant, comme si-comme si Blaine était mort –Kurt frissonna à ces mots– et tu reviens comme si de rien n'était?

-Papa, je…, commença Kurt.

-Veux-tu que je lui explique, Kurt?, murmura Blaine.

-Tu es certain que…

-Oui. Tu veux monter? Je te rejoins, d'accord?

Kurt hocha doucement la tête et se sépara à contre cœur de Blaine. Il déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres et quitta la pièce. Blaine et Burt restèrent silencieux jusqu'à ce que les pas dans l'escalier s'arrêtent.

* * *

**N'oubliez pas de me donner une review!**

**SmartBlackRose**


	6. Épilogue

**Voilà le dernier chapitre! Je n'aime pas trop la fin, mais j'ai tourné en rond pendant trop longtemps pour trouver quelque chose de mieux. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

-Alors, Blaine? Kurt semblait tellement…, commença Burt

-Je sais. Je suis vraiment désolé, Mr. Hummel, interrompit doucement Blaine.

-Ce n'est pas grave. Je suis plutôt inquiet pour toi.

-Moi? Je… Je vais bien, bafouilla le jeune homme

Burt lui lança un regard interrogateur et Blaine laissa échapper un soupir tremblant.

-Kurt a trouvé une clé USB. Elle est probablement tombée de mon sac quand je suis parti. C'était un truc que j'ai fait juste après notre rencontre, entre lui et moi. Ça risque d'être une longue histoire, annonça-t-il.

-Blaine, si tu ne veux pas tout m'expliquer, ce n'est pas grave, assura Burt.

-Non, c'est juste compliqué. En fait, pour faire une histoire courte, dans mon lycée avant Dalton, je vivais du harcèlement. Des mecs vraiment cons, homophobes, surtout. Un jour, ils m'ont battu à mort et ce jour-là, j'ai commencé à penser qu'ils avaient peut-être raison.

Il s'arrêta un moment en se mordant la lèvre et baissa les yeux sur son chandail, jouant distraitement avec sa manche.

-Que je devais mourir. J'y ai beaucoup pensé, mais quand j'ai rencontré Kurt, ça s'est amélioré. Puis un jour on a eu cette… dispute et je me suis laissé une journée pour le faire. J'étais prêt. Ce que Kurt a trouvé, c'était mon au revoir. Mais Kurt est venu me chercher le lendemain et je n'ai pas pu le faire. Il avait l'air de lire en moi. Il s'est mis à m'expliquer toutes ses raisons de retourner à McKinley, puis j'ai compris à quel point j'avais été idiot. Je prévoyais me débarrasser de ça, mais je ne l'ai jamais retrouvée. Kurt l'a trouvé et vous savez la suite.

Le père de Kurt le fixait avec des yeux écarquillés, puis il l'enserra fermement, laissant Blaine plus que surpris. Il s'écarta, laissant ses mains sur les épaules du bouclés, puis le fixa dans les yeux.

-Blaine, tu es le garçon le plus merveilleux de la terre, dit-il le plus sérieusement du monde. Enfin, après Kurt, ajouta-t-il.

Blaine rit doucement et hocha la tête.

-Je sais. Maintenant je sais. Les choses ont changées, promit-il.

-Allez, va. Kurt doit se ronger les sangs.

Le brun se précipita vers les escaliers et ouvrit la porte de Kurt. Celui-ci était assis sur son lit et avait un magasine devant les yeux. Blaine se blottit contre lui en silence et Kurt lui sourit avec hésitation.

-Blaine…, commença-t-il. Je… Je t'aime. J'espère que tu le sais.

-Je sais. Mais… Pourquoi tu me dis ça?

-Je ne peux pas dire à mon petit ami que je l'aime sans me faire poser de questions?

-Évidemment que tu peux. Mais j'ai comme l'impression que tu avais commencé à dire autre chose, soupira Blaine.

-Non. Je suis juste un peu nerveux. Avec tout ce qui est arrivé. Je suis désolé.

Le châtain s'appuya un peu plus contre Blaine, qui embrassa légèrement son épaule.

-Je suis là. Je ne vais nulle part. Jamais, Kurt.

-J'espère.

-Est-ce que tu me crois?

Kurt le regarda longuement dans les yeux, puis hocha la tête.

-Oui.

* * *

**Puis-je avoir un review? Juste un mini dernier review?**

**SmartBlackRose**


End file.
